One type of shipping container that can be converted into a display tray avoids the use of a knife or sharp cutting instrument in order to prevent cutting open one or more cartons held within the container. To this end, the shipping container of U.S. Pat. No.4,784,271 utilizes a tear strip for tearing a wide adhesive tape for separating the upper portion of the shipping container from the bottom tray portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,950 relates to a cardboard carton lid so constructed that the carton may be securely packed and without the necessity for plastic strapping. The lid has elongated side panels with two parallel lines of weakness (e.g., perforations) formed in each of them. The bottom, fastening portion of the side panels is secured, as by adhesive, to the carton body side walls. The carton is packed with non-deformable material such as business forms which extend above the top edge of the carton. After the lid is compressed, the components are maintained in the compressed condition and the side panels are glued to the carton body side walls. A user can grasp the strip between the liner of weakness and detach the lid, leaving the lid with an uneven, unsightly boundary.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved shipping/display container which avoids one or more of the disadvantages of such prior containers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved shipping/display container that can be opened using a knife or other sharp instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved shipping/display container of simplified construction.